


War

by Moonl1ghtwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, A lot - Freeform, Angst, Best Friends, Blood, Dream sad boy, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Just Friends, Killing, Minecraft, Revenge, Tommy is angy, Wilbur being big brother, dream is bitch, dream is crazy, ig, manhunt?, tommy loves tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken
Summary: Dream is a bad person during war, Hes trying to kill tommy for the disc but L'manberg is giving their eerything to protect tommy. Fic request by @Izar_Laythons and @Katie_Smith24
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnt (Video Blogging RPF) & Toby | Tubbo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 295





	1. I'll be your shield if you promise me vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

“Get him!” Dream screamed, “Tommy, I told you to surrender, now you and the ones you love are going down!” he laughed menacingly.

Tommy grits his teeth, _that bastard_.

“You can't run forever Tommy, L’manberg is going down.” Punz laughed.

“Never!” Tommy shouted, he clutched his wounded arm and ran towards the borders of L’manberg.

As he run down a hill, gaining large distances from the fully equipped soldiers, he saw a familiar flash of clothing, it was his best friend. “Tubbo!” Tommy waved, still running.

Tubbo runs to him and smiles, “I finally found you Tommy, I was looking for you everywhere.”

“Com’on we gotta go Tubs, those crazed bitches are on my tail.” Tommy says as he shoves Tubbo backwards.

As Tubbo was about to answer, Tommy saw his eyes widen, before Tommy had the time to react, Tubbo grabs him by the arms and quickly spins the both of them around. A pained grunt emits from Tubbo as a loud ding radiates the entire world, the words “yes I hit him Dream!” was heard from over the hills.

But Tommy couldn't care less, standing before him is his life long best friend, with a long arrow on his back, straight through his stomach.

Tommy gently puts Tubbo on his sides and kneels down. “Tubs,” Tommy's voice breaks.

“Tommy, go, you don't have much time.” Tubbo said weakly, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“No Tubbo I’m not leaving you here. L’manberg is just ahead, we can make it com’on!” Tommy said quickly, trying to pull Tubbo up.

“Tommy no, I will be too slo-” Tubbo was cut off by his own cough, he spits the blood out to the grass, Tommy watch with pain-filled eyes, his ocean blue tearing up.

“Here,” Tubbo reached in his pocket, bringing a gold apple, with purple streaks swirling on the surface, the enchanted artifact shining under the pale, cold moon light.

“Is tha-” Tubbo nods, “it will not be enough to heal me but you can use it in the future, I will not let this get in their hands.”

“Tubbo.” Tommy said quietly, letting his tears run down his face.

“Go Tommy, they're coming, I’ll be fine.” Tubbo smiles.

Tommy nodded, giving Tubbo’s hand a squeeze, took the gap and ran.

“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted, Tommy stopped but did not dare to look back, “I love you Tommy, you always will be my best friend.” Tommy let out a shaky breath, he whispered, “I love you too,” and ran.

As he run over fallen braches and thick roots of the forest, Tommy cant help but think of all the good times Tubbo and him had before the war broke out.

He remembers the day when he first met Tubbo at the L'manberg Training Camp, he was walking with his older brother Eret, helping Tubbo to settle in.

The two were placed and trained as elites, they've learned to wield sharp swords, to aim with whatever bow they were given, and to run at full speed with heavy armor. They learned tricks and traps, strategies of land and water. To be fearless protectors of their small country.

Him and Tubbo got along well, The Perfect Duo as other soldiers called them, they know each others movements and thought by heart, and well accommodated that during battles with neighboring nations.

The little day they spend not training they would go hunting, which would often result in them bring home only a couple tiny rabbits because the two teenage boys could not be quiet. Best soldiers in the nation but are the worst hunters out of everyone.

Tommy remembers the days they would spend messing around in a clear lake, practicing water strats and having the time of their lives.

Tommy remembers the prank he would do on Tubbo or with Tubbo, which always result in him being chased by his best friend or the both of them being chased by people of the town.

And Tommy remembers the night when the both of them camped out on a hill with a small fire place, where they swore to protect each other with their lives.

Just wait Tubs, I got you.

Tubbo watched as Tommy ran out his sight, he crawled against a nearby tree, hand holding his stomach. He pants heavily at the pain, but slows it when he hears footsteps.

_Its them._

“Get me the little bitch!” Dream shouted, as the four of them scattered to find Tommy.

George was the first to spot Tubbo, “Dream come here!”

The three others followed George's voice, hoping to find what they’re looking for.

As soon as Sapnap sees that what he hit wasn't the one they wanted, his eyes went dark.

Dream rushes to the younger, grabs him roughly by the collar of his uniform, “where. Is. He?”

Tubbo smirks, “he's long gone Dream, by the time you catch up, he'll be safe in the walls of L’manberg, you’ll never get him.”

Dreams face fall, he lets go of Tubbo, letting him fall to the ground with a hard thud.

Dream takes out his sword, enchanted with fire by the wizard in the swamp, he puts the sharp end at the younger's throat and bends down, “if you want to live, you'll join our side, Punz?” Dream reached his hand out.

Punz reached in his pocket, pulling out a glass bottle, filled with a shimmering pink liquid.

“What do you say Tubs,” Tubbo grimaced at the nick name, “say you’ll join us and this potion is yours.” Dream smirks.

Tubbo looks at George, Sapnap, Punz then eventually Dream, his brown eyes to Dream’s emerald orbs, holding much anger and hatred, Tubbo grits his teeth at the pain on his back, “L’manberg forever.”

Dream’s smirk falls, replaced with a scowl, “well I guess...” Dream’s hand dances over the arrow on Tubbo’s back, “there’s no use for you anymore.” Dream says, gripping the arrow tight, pulling it out in one swift motion, letting the blood of the British splatter against his green hoodie and on the barks of the oak tree.

Tubbos screams in agony, and passes out.

Dream throws the arrow on the floor, stands up looking over the boy with stone cold eyes, “let's move, the phantoms will take him.”

Tommy had ran far from the forest since his farewell to Tubbo but he still heard the scream he wish he never had to hear. 

_Tubbo was slain by DreamWasTaken_

He lets his tears roll down freely, but he doesn't stop running. _I'll get revenge Tubs, I promise._


	2. Vengeance is sweet and tears are salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty long chapter, kinda drifted from a Tommy fic, but Tommy is still there! going strong.  
> lots of killng, voilence tears, etc etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY AM I SO BAD AT WRITING OMG

Tommy’s legs carried him as fast as they could, but they were no match for Dream.

He hears footsteps behind him, Tommy grits his teeth and runs faster, ignoring the burn in his lungs, or the scratch in his throat.

  
He hears a crossbow fire, and felt horrible stab on his lower leg, he stumble for a few second, crying out at the pain, but he keeps running, he has to, he tells himself.

If he doesn’t, then how is he going to face Tubbo in the afterlife, how can he if he breaks the promise.

  
Tommy ran on, and when he finally spots the yellow and black walls of L’manberg, he ran faster, calling out to Wilbur.

  
To the sounds of desperate cries, Wilbur and Fundy came out, only to see Tommy was running alone with four men chasing him.

  
They know.

  
The two say a small prayer for Tubbo, then put their head back in the game.

  
The two elders take out their shield, running up to Tommy, then Wilbur helps him back while Fundy was left to hold them off as long as possible.

  
“Fundy, stop protecting the little shit,” Sapnap snarled.

  
Fundy kept quiet, taking out his bow and aimed it at Sapnap.

  
Sapnap quickly reacted and blocked with his shield, Sapnap having quick reflexes was not a new thing to Fundy, he knew it this fact to his heart, that’s why the arrow with covered with withering poison landed in Punz’s stomach.

  
“FUCK!” Punz screamed.

Sapnap runs to help, but it was too late, when Sapnap got to Punz’s side he was already gone, the venom traveled quickly in his blood, turning it black as it flows out onto the grass.

  
Using the short period time of which Sapnap griefed, Fundy aimed again.

  
The arrow flies pass Dream’s head and land directly in Sapnap’s chest.

  
“SAPNAP!” George screamed, wanting to go back, but Dream stops him.

  
“It no use George,” Dream says as they come to a stop, only a few hundred meters from Fundy.

  
George’s tears pour down his face as he looks back at Sapnap and Punz, Sapnap smiled at him, coughing up blood, and falls.

  
“Come close one more step, and I’m killing your Georgie poo,” Fundy smirked, looking at Dream as if he’s daring him to take that step.

  
It is no secret that Dream and George are an item, back when the two nations were at peace, they had a grand wedding and invited everyone. Of course, L’manberg sent their best men and representatives to give the couple blessings on the nation’s behalf, but now, the very same people that gave their congrats were killed during the war, at the hands of the grooms themselves; or is struggling to fight back, to defend their nation with their last chance.

  
Dream ’s eyes widen.

  
Fundy laughed bitterly, “oh Dream, Dream,” he shakes his head as he mocked the blonde, “you never would’ve thought that you’d have this day too, right? Being threatened and the one you love the most is part of the wager? You should’ve thought of that before you decided to kill her!”

  
“Fundy that was an accident-” Dream tried to explain.

  
“NO, IT FUCKING WASN’T AND YOU KNOW IT!” Fundy snarled, “you said it loud and clear, I’ll give you all of my diamonds, and you’ll give my sister back to me!” Fundy’s gold eyes glow; if one were to look carefully, they could see the fire behind his eyes.

  
“But you didn’t Dream, do you remember what you did?” Fundy yelled, “I dropped all my diamonds for you, but you shot her, you fucking shot MY SISTER!” a tear rolled down Fundy’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
“How do you feel?” Wilbur asked as he finishes patching Tommy ’s leg up.

  
“Fine, not the best, but the potion you gave me made it feel a lot better.” Tommy smiled.

  
“You ought to take a few bottles every time you go out; we have plenty, a witch from the west told me the ingredients, all it takes is a few things from the nether, easy enough.”

  
Tommy nodded, he heard yelling outside, but he knows Fundy can handle it, though he would like to join in the battle.

  
Tommy loads up his crossbow and sneaks up the walls, aiming it right at Dream as he and Fundy talk about who knows what.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
“I told you Fundy,” Dream said through his teeth, “it was an accident.”

  
“I don’t fucking care Dream. You shot her; she was all I had left, you took that from me,” Fundy turned to George and smiled wickedly, “now you will see what that feels like.” Fundy fires.

  
Tommy smiles as he watches Fundy’s arrow fly through the air, reflecting the moonlight. Just as the bolt comes close to Georges’s chest, Dream swings his sword, slicing the weapon down.

  
Tommy saw the relief in Dream ’s eyes and growled, “you fucking green bastard, I’ll have you know what it’s like to lose your best friend.”   
Tommy fires, the arrow misses Dream by a hair.

  
Out of the corner of Fundy’s eyes, he sees a glimpse of light.

  
“You missed,” Dream said smugly.

  
“I did,” he paused, “but he didn’t,” Fundy smirks, showing a glimpse of his fang.

  
Dream’s face fall and looks up alarmingly, he swings at the arrow, but it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
On the roof of the tower stands Wilbur, he looks down at this fight; he knows Dream like the back of his hand, knowing he will go rampage like a wild animal. But he let it happen.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tommy watches with cold eyes as the arrow shoots straight through George’s throat.

  
Dream turns around with horrid expression, George looks back at him, using all his might, he breaths, “I love you Dream .”

  
His brown eyes roll back and collapse to the dirt.

  
“GEORGE!” Dream screams, running to his lover, pebble-sized tears rolls down his dirty cheeks.

  
Dream looks up at the boy who fired the arrow, Tommy swore that Dream’s eyes had turned blood red, yet, he did not waver, he stared at Dream.

  
Fundy slowly walks forward, pride, and a sick sense of happiness filled his chest.

  
“Now, you know how I felt you fucker.”

  
Fundy laughed with no humor and pure bitterness.

  
Dream turns and looks at Fundy. Before the fox or anyone had the time to react, a flash of green passes before Fundy’s eyes.

  
Fundy did not flinch, not at the speed Dream is coming at him, or the slice on his throat.

  
Laughter. Laughter was all anyone hears.

  
It’s coming from Fundy.

  
His cold laugh continued; there was no humor, no bitterness, no nothing. The laughter was borderline maniactic, it sent chills through Tommy and Wilbur, though no reaction from Dream.

  
Fundy laughed till he coughed, but he kept laughing, blood was flowing freely from his slit throat, forming a red waterfall at the front of his uniform.

  
The fox is gasping for air, he stabs his sword in the dirt and kneels, refusing to fall.

  
“Thank you, Dream,” he says.

  
Then the space was silent.

  
There were howlings in the distance, summer breeze caressing the land—slight chirps of crickets in the grass, specks of light in the forest from tiny fireflies. The night was clear, the stars from the farthest galaxies shine above the three men. It would’ve been a great night if there weren’t so much blood-shed.

  
Tommy came down from the wall. He walks out the gates, so did Wilbur.

  
Dream, Wilbur starts, “all your men are dead, give up.”

  
Dream huffed, looking up to Tommy, his green eye is almost black, holding all the anger and hate in the world.

  
Tommy doesn’t give a shit.

  
Dream stays silent, tension thick in the air.

  
Dream takes a bottle out.

  
Tommy looks the liquid inside, it looks almost the same as the one Wilbur gave him earlier, but the colors are darker but seemingly shimmering brighter, more vibrant.

  
He hears Wilbur hiss; his brown eye stares at the bottle intently.

  
“Run, Tommy .” Wilbur said lowly, “Go, go back inside, there’s an escape route under the command center, I want you to get as far as possible.”

  
Tommy is confused, but he did not move.

  
Dream splashes the potion on the ground; it emits a cloud of red smoke.

  
When the air surrounding Dram had clear up again, his body was glowing, a faint red halo around his body and crossbow.

  
“Tommy,” Wilbur hissed.

  
Tommy sees an arrow coming straight for them, “Wilbur, watch out!”

  
Wilbur raised his shield; a loud thud rings in the ears of the three.

  
The arrow had gone straight through the shield, planting itself in Wilbur’s shoulder.

  
“Wilbur!” Tommy tried to run to him but is stopped by the very man.

  
“No, leave Tommy. Now!”

  
More arrows rain down on the two, Dream’s enchanted crossbow firing three shots at the same time.

  
They both see Dream clearly, going a crazy speed with the crossbow, but no one could see the pain in his eyes, or the tears he is shielding. No one knows the struggles he went through with George; no one knows about the journey they went through to be together.

  
All gone with the one shot from Tommy.

  
Dream gets ever angrier, thinking about his lover getting murdered; his shots fire even faster.

  
Wilbur holds up the wooden shield with all his might, trying to gain enough time for Tommy to get away.

  
He looks back at the child, running deep in the walls.

  
He smiles, relieved.

  
But the short moment when he lets down his guards, an arrow flies below the shield, putting itself in Wilbur’s leg.

  
The brunette clenches his teeth at the pain, refusing to let out any noise.

  
He falls but catches himself on one knee.

  
Tommy gets to the command center, looking back, only to see Wilbur on his knee, with Dream still rapidly firing.

  
Tommy clenches his fists, knuckles turning white.

  
He watches as Dream walks close to Wilbur.

  
“I will kill him.” Dream says.

  
“You’re going to have to get through me first,” Wilbur gets up, flinching at the pain in his leg.

  
Dream smirks.

  
The two raised their swords, Wilbur’s weapons shine with the light of L’manberg.

  
Dream charges at him, swinging his sword, aiming for Wilbur’s throat.

  
The taller reacts quick, blocking the hit, sparks flying from impact.

  
Dream turns quick, jumping to Wilbur’s behind, swinging again, the blade hits and leaves a huge slit on Wilbur’s back.

  
The opening burns as if it’s on fire, _damn that fire enchantment_ , Wilbur thought. He tries to turn to block another strike, but he was too slow with both heavy wounds on his body.

  
Dream did not give the taller time to recover, he swings over and over again, hitting his target every time.

  
Wilbur’s blood soaked through his uniform, he had cuts and slits all over him, everything was burning.

  
He looks up at Dream with much determination.

  
Wilbur swings his sword with all he had left.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tommy takes the olders’ fight in from the distance, he forced his eyes to turn away from Wilbur and goes down the ladder.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Wilbur’s lack of energy caused him to miss Dream by a few inches, Dream takes this chance and thrust the blade deep in his stomach.

  
Wilbur’s eyes shot open, he falls to his knees.

  
Dream looks down at Wilbur, green eyes to brown, as Dream pulls the sword out from Wilbur, the blade dripping with blood.

  
“You should have never messed with a man’s family.” Wilbur squeezed out with a small laugh, “Tommy loved Tubbo to death, should’ve seen it coming.” Wilbur laughs.

  
Dream clutched his sword tight, he swung the blade down to Wilbur.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tommy crawls through the small tunnel.

  
_Wilbur Soot was slain by DreamWasTaken._

  
“Fuck!” Tommy screamed, _third time tonight, that fucking bastard._

  
Tommy recalls the red potion that Dream had.

  
He rakes the back of his mind, confident that he knows what it is.

  
Years ago he had found this old book in a swamp, and of course, he takes and reads it.

  
The pages were wet and break easily, the inks were smudged making it hard to read, but he remembers one line.

  
_“To wish for the power of the gods, you must find the sands of souls, and take a blood mushroom and combine it with the strength of a fiery blaze. When one uses, one will gain power, and will glow as red like the devil.”_

  
Glow as red like the devil. Tommy remembers seeing a faint red halo around Dream.

  
A strength potion.

  
_That bitch._

  
Tommy sets his heart out to find the witch in the swamp, hoping she’ll have ideas of how to defeat Dream.

  
_Even if I have to run for days, I will find her._

Tommy's mind flashes with the images his friends, Fundy, Wilbur, and Tubbo, “thank you for protecting me till the last minute, it’s my turn now.”

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dream watched the sunrise, blanketing the land in warmth and light, gone was the cold shadows of the night.

  
Dream picks up George’s body.

  
“I love you, George.”

  
He does a proper burial of all the dead, even then men from L’manberg, when he finished, it was near dusk, he patches his wounds up, and set out to find Tommy.

  
_Let’s see who will be the last standing Tommy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHY IM BAD, SENT CRITICISM AND ADVICE FOR WRITING, BEGGING  
> also wow dream killed a lot of people.  
> also also, should dream win and live on or should tommy win and live on, or should dream win then kills hiself, or should tommy win and kills himself, or should none of them win and die, or shuld none of them win and they have a truce?????

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted lol  
> i am pretty shit ngl   
> gives me advice and criticism :)


End file.
